Fire and Ice
by Elena Cast
Summary: I live in a world where Vampires roam freely. Humans aren't at the top of the food chain anymore, Vampires have taken our place. While we are free to do as we please, one moment could end us no matter how careful we are. To Vampires the world is their ocean and we are the fish. And some just happened to take up fishing for sport...
1. Chapter 1

Temptations didn't look like much from the outside. You had to walk down a dark alley to even get in. If it wasn't for the line of people trailing around the bend then I would've stopped Rose all together. No way was I going through some beaten down door inside an alleyway just to get a drink. I wasn't surprised as I hadn't been expecting much when Rose dragged me out to one of the clubs in town that was notorious for being a host for Vampire night life.

"Come on Bella, we are definitely not waiting in this line." Rose says flipping her long blonde locks over her shoulder. Thank god she's finally coming to her senses. After stuffing herself into the smallest red dress and spending an hour applying her make up, she was flawless and ready for the night. I had to admit in a totally straight way, my best friend was a knockout. Her crystal clear blue eyes and long wavy blonde locks that flowed effortlessly down her back could make any man do a double take. And if that didn't then her knock out body would guarantee that they take notice. And even though normally she was not as dolled up as she is tonight, it didn't change the fact that everything about Rosalie Hale seemed to attract attention. Tonight I had decided to go for a more subtle look, much to Rosalie's disapproval. I chose a simple black dress that hugged me under my breasts and flowed out to right above my knee. For make-up I had stuck with a smudge of eyeliner and some clear lip-gloss. If I was being honest with myself, tonight was all about surviving and making myself as invisible as possible. I wish I could say the same for Rose; it seemed with the way she was acting that this night was everything to her. So you can imagine my surprise when a long line would make her want to turn around and leave.

"You're right, let's leave" I say, quickly agreeing. Strangely she is still walking, passing everyone and heading towards the front of the line. "Rose! What are you doing? Get back here!" I shout trailing after her.

"Bella, honestly we are way too hot to be waiting in a line." she announces like it's the biggest crime in the world. I'm starting to get a little worried now because it's very unlike her to get a big head like this. I could only blame Drew. This would bring me to the reason I am in this situation at all. Drew is a guy that charmed Rose into exchanging numbers at a coffee shop right before closing time. They had been talking for about two weeks now. Drew however, has been avoiding meeting up with Rose again. According to Rose he is beautiful, mysterious, and makes her feel butterflies again. So when he suggested that Rose meet him tonight at Temptations that was when I had found out that Drew is indeed a Vampire. Rose usually isn't this careless. She dates often and is never with the same guy for long and I think she believes Drew could be different. For as long as I can remember Rose has only ever wanted someone to love her for who she is and not what she looks like. And even though I believe Drew will be her downfall and no good can come from a Vampire's attention, I'll stand by her. That's the way it's always been.

"Rose, maybe we shouldn't be doing this…" I say eyeing the bouncer and the people waiting at the front of the line as we approach. There's one couple dressed in leather practically fucking against the wall while they wait. His right hand is holding both of hers up and against the harsh brick of the alley wall. And his other hand is sandwiched between the two of them and is rhythmically moving at a rapid pace. Blushing, I quickly look away to face the bouncer who is looking at us like we are a couple of court jesters. He is dressed in black slacks and a white button up shirt. Which is strange considering it's freezing outside. He has pale skin and golden brown curly hair that comes to the tops of his ears. You can tell that he's built from his tight fitting dress shirt. I don't think I have ever seen someone as muscular as him and I wonder if he has an ounce of fat on hit body. His eyes catch mine and I notice the red ring around his honey brown eye and I know he's a vampire. Something every Vampire inherits is a red ring around the original color of their eye; it is one of the few traits a vampire possesses that allow them to be identified as such. Without that then in most cases the humans would never know they were in the company of a Vampire. Unless of course they decided to show us…

"I'm sure there's room for two more in there…" Rose says with a seductive tone in her voice, trailing her hand down the bouncers arm suggestively.

"Rose, what are you doing?" I whisper, jabbing her in the arm with my elbow. The bouncer is assessing her now, his eyebrow raised in interest while a big grin spreads across his face revealing two deep dimples on the sides of his cheeks. This is not how this night was supposed to go. We weren't supposed to be bringing attention to ourselves, least of all a Vampire.

"That depends; do you two lovely ladies have names?" Dimples replies, grabbing the hand that Rose was trailing along his arm and bringing to his lips to place a kiss on the inside of her wrist. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Rose's knees buckle slightly and I can't tell if she is scared or swooning over Dimples advances. Rose doesn't scare easily and when she is that would be my queue to come in and save the day. On a normal day Rose was usually the one saving me. That was how it normally went.

But then she's smiling again and if I hadn't been paying attention I wouldn't have noticed her falter at all. Dimples did though, I can't imagine there is much you can get past a Vampire. I think I'm going to be sick…

"Rose" she says simply smiling and letting her hand fall from his grasp to rest at her side. "And this is Bella" she finishes, nodding in my direction. She is strangely calm and in this moment I envy her.

"Emmett" he says introducing himself with a nod of his head. Though I don't know why, do Vampires normally introduce themselves? Does that mean he wasn't planning to find and kill us later?

"Come on Bella" Rose says, linking arms with me and guiding us towards the doorway that Dimples has just stepped away from to grant us entrance. I'm momentarily shocked that this actually worked and then I glance back and see Dimple's eyes staring longingly at Rose's retreating form and I'm a stressed mess all over again.

"We're alive" I say to myself, sighing with relief.

"Did you see him, he was…beautiful…" Rose says completely ignoring my comment and staring dreamily off into nothingness. And that's all there was threw the doors, nothing. Until we came to two giant double doors where you could hear the music pounding from inside.

"He was also a Vampire and their beauty is what draws you in." I say, trying to be the voice of reason.

"Bella, you know that doesn't matter to me!" she giggles and glances back in Dimple's direction wistfully before bounding threw the double doors and into a sea of people…if you can call them that.


	2. Chapter 2

I grew up in a harsh world and was raised to be cautious and not put myself in risky situations. As a result, I haven't ever ventured into a place like Temptations before tonight.

When I was a girl it was expected I go straight to school and then straight home. I was lucky and eventually my father let me have a mediocre part time job. When we were girls Rose and I had plans to save enough money and make our way out of Forks, maybe even go to college. At 21 years old, we had never made it outside of Washington.

After the initial uprising of the Vampire race, things only got worse. People go missing on a daily bases. Some return after days of being gone and some are never to be seen again. There are rumors that humans are sold as slaves to upper-class vampires.

Walking through the main doors of the club is a shock to my senses. I don't consider myself sheltered, but until now I had never been in a place that exclusively existed for Vampires. If I had to call this club anything it would be a Vampire Habitat.

Contrary to the name, there wasn't anything tempting about this place. The double doors appeared to have led us to the main room of the club and the entire room seemed to be coated in a thin veil of fog. Along the edges of the room were sectioned off areas that were lined with sheer crimson curtains.

Squinting, I make out bodies moving behind the curtains. At the center of the room stood a 360 bar and the remaining space surrounding it appears to be a dance floor. Before I am able to fully access the people on the dance floor, Rose is walking ahead of me and making her way to the bar.

"Rose!" I shout over the music and hastily grab her arm as she attempts to pass me by.

"You can't honestly think this is a good idea. Let's just think this through!"

She swings around to face me and by this time we are deep into the dance floor. To the left of us is a man and women desperately grinding their pelvises together and running their hands up and down each others bodies.

"Bella, it would be silly to turn back now!" Rose shouts as she bends her head closer to me.

"Stop being fearful, they can sense it" She whispers…

By this time the couple next to us pulls apart slightly and the main yanks the women's head to the side and sinks his teeth into her neck. A thin line of blood trails down her throat and disappears into her cleavage. Frantically, I raise my head to meet Rose's eyes and see that she has seen the couple too. I am sure by now my face is paler than usual however, Rose is able to keep her composure.

She grasps my shoulders and jostles me slightly. "Drew is meeting me at the bar in the center. Bella we have to make it there! He won't let anything happen to us." She says and grabs my hand to lead us both closer to the bar in the center of the club.

I always did say Rosalie Hale would be the death of me…

Somehow Rose managed to snag us two seats at the center of the bar. Before I am even settled into my seat she is leaning seductively over the counter to signal the bartender over to us.

"Rose, having a drink was not part of our agreement." I frantically whisper to her.

By this time the bartender has already made his way over to us and Rose merely winks at me and turns towards him.

I have to admit, the man is easy on the eyes and appears to not be much older than us. He has short black hair and is wearing dark wash jeans and a black button down shirt. I can see his muscle definition under his shirt and I relax a bit when I realize he is human. What kind of human would want to work in a place surrounded by Vampires?

"Something sweet for my friend and me" Rose says to the bartender giving him a devilish smirk.

"You seem like the kind of girl who would prefer something spicy" the bartender says to Rose, taking her in with his eyes.

"Dealers choice" Rose replies with a smirk while glancing down at her phone.

"Bella, Drew just texted and he wants me to meet him upstairs where the VIP Section is." she exclaims in excitement.

"I'll go with you Rose, lets just get our drinks". I tell her.

"No, you stay here and chat with the cute bartender. You need to loosen up a bit Bella, everything will be fine!" Rose says.

"You can't just go off alone" I say, my forehead creasing as I frown slightly.

"Bella, I'll be with Drew" she says, rolling her eyes at me.

I need to talk some sense into her. The way she has been acting tonight just isn't making any sense.

"Rose, you barely know Drew. Just because you met him once in a coffee shop and have been talking for a week doesn't mean he has any moral obligation or need to keep you safe! It doesn't mean he can be trusted!" I shout.

I immediately regret my words when I see the look on her face. She is furious and I know I'm not going to like the words that come out of her mouth next.

"Bella, I am not going to live my life in fear like you do. You're just a scared little girl, afraid of the dark ever since Charlie died." She says calmly.

"I am trying to start something real with Drew and I can't have you around making him feel uncomfortable and judging him because he is a Vampire!" she yells.

For a moment I'm at a loss for words, she really brought Charlie into this...

"Making him uncomfortable, he could kill you with the flick of his wrist" I exclaim.

"And Charlie didn't die, he was murdered."

There is no point in arguing, Rose will do what she wants. "Please Rose, promise you will be cautious. And text if something doesn't feel right?" I plead with her, staring straight into her eyes.

She just stares at me and for a minute I'm thankful for the loud music in this bar. I don't think I could stand the deafening silence in this situation.

"I promise" She finally says as the bartender returns with our drinks.

"Keep the change dollface" Rose says as she hands him a $20 bill.

"The names Jake, sweetie" he replies, winking at her.

Rose nods at him as she stands to leave, hesitating briefly before turning to face me.

"Bella….I'm sorry. About Charlie, I shouldn't have brought him into this" she says, her face somber.

Once again, I'm thankful for the music. This time it almost isn't enough to distract me from my own dark thoughts.

"All is forgiven, always." I say, trying to force a smile.

"Now go find Drew and show him how lucky he'd be to have you!" I say as I urge her away, putting a happy face on until she has made her way up the stairs to the VIP section and is out of sight.

Sighing, I turn to face the bar and skeptically eye my drink innocently sitting there. It was some kind of dark purple concoction in a goblet with purple sugar lining the rim.

"It's called a purple people eater" the bartender -Jake says coming to stand in front of me from across the bar.

"Is that supposed to be funny?" I say, eyebrow raised.

"Your friend is right, you need to loosen up. They're not all monsters" Jake says.

"So you heard that, huh?"

"Yea, I guess I did." he says resting one elbow on the bar drawing himself closer to me.

"Who's Charlie, if you don't mind me asking?"

"I guess you heard that too" I say, avoiding his question. This isn't a movie and I am not the type of girl who spills her guts to some random guy in a bar.

"And I guess you do mind me asking" Jake says, his eyes twinkling in amusement. I am starting to see now how a guy like him, a human can work among the monsters in a place like this. My misery is amusing him.

"Charlie was my father and he was murdered by Vampires" I bite out.

"They're all monsters" I finish, my face twisted with disgust.

"Hey now, I'd watch just how loud you say that sweetie" he chuckles. "Or have you forgotten just where you are?" he says, staring intently at me.

Nervous now, I glance around me. I realize I'm being paranoid because no one seems to be paying us any mind at all.

Jake is grinning at me, his smile spread ear to ear.

"Don't worry darling, I'll protect you". He says, his shit eating grin still in place.

"Save it" I retort quickly, pushing my drink back to his side of the bar. I won't take my chances consuming something this guy has prepared.

"So your friend was meeting Drew?" Jake says, his voice taunting.

"How unfortunate, she was a real knockout" He's baiting me, I know it. But if Jake knew something about Drew, I had to find out. Anything to help keep Rose safe.

I took the bait. "What do you know about Drew?" I ask sternly.

Jake grins at me and just stares, resting both elbows on the bar and leaning in to get closer to me.

"I know that…." He starts, chuckling under his breath. "Things don't usually work out well for girls who get involved with Drew." By now, he is physically holding back his laughter.

"You're an idiot" I say, standing and making my way toward the stairs leading to the VIP section of the club.

"It was nice knowing you sweetie" Jake calls from behind me finally bursting into laughter.

"He was just trying to scare you, Bella" I whisper to myself. I just couldn't seem to shake off the feeling that he might have been telling me the truth.

All I was certain of was that I needed to find Rose as soon as possible…


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Just a quick note:

This story is a fun project for me and I can't make promises of updates because the inspiration comes and goes.

I know it does seem weird that Bella would go to a Vampire nightclub considering Charlie was murdered by a Vampire. Just keep in mind that this is a different world. There was an uprising and now it is completely normal that vampires and humans co-exist. I'm new and this is the first plot bunny that I've been able to make it past two chapters with and the first I've even thought was interesting enough to post.

Constructive criticism only please :)

-EC

Chapter 3

The VIP area could be accessed by a staircase off to the side that is shrouded in darkness. It leads up to a loft area that overlooked the rest of the club and was encased in dark tinted glass so that those on the bottom floor looking up, couldn't see a thing.

At the top of the stairs I'm met by an intimidating metal door. My hand lifts to knock when it suddenly swings open revealing two men who by the looks of them, appear to be human. They are dressed like scantily clad butlers. They wore a vest, dress slacks, and a bowtie that manages to cover their entire neck like a collar. Each of their collars is made up of an intricate pattern that seemed to have been stamped in the leather. The pattern looks like the symbol of the sun and a half moon surrounded by a swirling pattern.

The two men stood side by side, completely blocking my path into the VIP section.

"Can we help you?" the one on the right says.

"Yes…I'd like to pass" I say, willing myself to sound confident.

"Well, does the lady have an escort?" The man on the left says.

Escort, what century is this? Thinking quickly, I stutter out the only name that might by some small stroke of luck gain me access into this section.

"Drew"

The two collared men share a look with each other, smiles slowly spreading on their faces.

"Well, well, well, it would seem Drew is hosting two maidens tonight." The man on the left chuckles.

It sickens me that their reaction isn't shock, its amused admiration. How revolting, I'm becoming more worried for Rose by the second.

"I wonder if Drew knows he is hosting two maidens?" The man on the right says casually, glancing at his companion.

The both slowly turn to face me and cross their arms over their chests.

I know that they haven't bought my lie. I guess I was wrong; it must not be common for Drew to have two 'maidens'.

In one last ditch effort I say "Rosalie and I are a package deal" crossing my arms to mirror their stance. When in doubt, name drop.

Righty - as I've decided to dub him widens his smile slightly at my response.

"It would be interesting to let her pass" he says, shrugging.

"It's been a quiet night, why not?" Lefty says, shuffling to the side to create an opening.

As I move toward the slim opening, Righty quickly invades the space.  
"Not so fast, we will need your name in order for you to enter" he says.

"All guests are tracked and accounted for" Lefty chimes in, smiling wolfishly. "Security purposes, you understand".

"Isabella Swan" I say.

"Welcome Mrs. Swan" The two men chime at the same time, both of them stepping to the side to allow me to pass.

-Chapter Break-

The VIP area looks tamer than what was going on downstairs.  
There are men dressed in business suits lounging on couches that seem to be scattered around the room. The bar is nestled over to the side, but there is no need to go over for a drink. There are waitresses who are making rounds to each lounge area. They are dressed similarly to the two men guarding the door. There is a continuous high-top table lining the window area with stools set up overlooking the bottom floor. Sitting there would allow you to keep an eye on things below.

On the remaining edges of the room are those same sectioned off areas with red curtains for privacy that can be found on the first floor.

Initially after looking around I notice most of the men are accompanied by a women, all who are beautiful to the naked eye. They seem to be laughing and sipping on drinks like regular human couples. I don't need to see any of the men's eyes to know they are all vampires. Only a vampire would have access to a VIP area of a vampire club.

I don't see Rosalie anywhere and that must mean she is in one of the privacy lounge areas shrouded by the red curtains.

Stepping up to the first privacy lounge, I draw the curtain back slightly to peak in.

There are three people in there, two men and one woman. The woman has her head thrown back in ecstasy, her body writhing into the man on her right.

The men each have there head buried in her neck, one on each side. I don't need to use my imagination to know what they're doing.

Why does she look like she's enjoying it…?

Dragging my gaze lower, one of the men has his hand buried under the woman's dress while the other one fondles her breasts.  
Something in me tingles as I watch them, I'm frozen and I can't seem to draw the curtain back.

Suddenly the man on her left lifts his head back, giving me a clear view of his lengthened fangs and red eyes. For some reason, I'm not frightened enough to move from my spot yet. The man who has released the woman's neck reaches for her again and slides the top of her dress to the side, exposing her perky breasts to the chill in the air.

I watch, fascinated as the nipples pucker before the man latches onto the left breast. This causes the woman to gasp in ecstasy again, vigorously grinding herself on her second companion to the right.

The tingle inside me is stronger now and I still can't manage to move away from the opening in the curtain.

The man on her right lifts his head from her neck casually and turns to lock eyes with me.

Blood red meets chocolate brown and my mind feels like its in a fog.

"I can smell your arousal, love" he whispers seductively. "I can satisfy the hunger you feel, come to me" his voice rolls over me like silk, calling me.

I take a step towards him; I'm standing halfway in the doorway now. I want what he's offering, the tingle is a throb now.

"Come to me now" he commands.

My foot lifts to move again in the Vampire's direction.

"Bella?!" a voice from behind me exclaims and I'm suddenly being yanked by the arm that was pushing the red curtain back.

The spell breaks and I blink, breaking free from the Vampire's gaze. I frantically back away from the room. Letting the curtain fall back into place, I hear the man say one last thing.

"No matter, there will be another time for us to play".

Turning around towards the original voice that had shouted my name, I find Rose standing next to who I assume Drew is.

He's very handsome, although Vampires always are. Drew's eyes are blue and are adorned with the red ring that identifies him as a vampire. He has a lean build, which is unusual for Rose's taste and he is dressed sharp, in an expensive looking suit.

He doesn't look happy to see me, but hides his initial shock and displeasure well. I almost would have thought I'd imagined it. And if I was really here to give him the benefit of the doubt, I wouldn't let it bother me.

But that's not why I'm here. Everything I've seen tonight just doesn't add up. It all looks fine when you're on the outside looking in. But the truth is in what's been said! Nothing has added up, all a mysterious jumbled mess. From Jake, to lefty, righty, and the two sex pot vampires behind red curtain number 1.

Now however, is a perfect time to see what Drew has to say.

A/N:  
To be continued…


	4. Chapter 4

AN:

So we made it! Chapter 4! Thanks to everyone who read/reviewed/followed/favorited. I'm trying to write as inspiration strikes. And I know where I want this story to go however, I'm looking forward to enjoying the journey to get there.

Constructive criticism only please.

EC

Chapter 4 

Stepping away from the curtain, I hold my hand out towards Drew and give him what I hope looks like a friendly smile.

"Hi, you must be Drew. I've heard a lot about you".

Yeah...what an understatement.

Drew steps toward me and delicately takes hold of my outstretched hand, turning it and raising it towards his mouth to place a soft kiss against the inside of my wrist.

Right on my pulse point.

"What a pleasure it is to meet you as well Isabella." He says, gazing at me through his lashes. If I didn't know better, I would think there was a seductive tint to those red rimmed eyes.

I glance over at Rose, half exepecting her to be angry. She doesn't seem concerned though, standing next to Drew gazing up at him with adoration in her eyes and smile on her face.

Strange, maybe I am being paranoid.

My smile slips from my face for a moment as Drew releases my hand. I take a step away on instinct and Immediatley notice Drew's face turn down in a frown. His head tilts to the side as he assesses me. I feel the air shift in the room and everything seems to fall away. His eyes penetrate into the deapest parts of myself, where I have no where left to hide.

It's just Drew and I.

Predator vs prey.

I can feel the hair on the back of my neck stand up and it takes everything in me to avoid my "flight or fight" instinct.

He seems shocked, like he was expecting a different reaction out of me and my mind can't conjure up a logical reason why.

As quickly as it came, the moment had passed. Drew is all smiles again, seeming to have regained his composure. This does nothing to ease the discomfort that has settled with me.

"Isabella, I've reserved a private lounge for Rosalie and I. Join us, won't you?" Drew asks.

I highly doubt Rose wants me interrupting her date this much, but after all the creepy vibes I've gotten I'm not ready to be separated from her again.

Glancing at Rose, I catch her beaming up at Drew and nodding her head. Turning to me, she says "yes Bella, join. I'd love it if you could get to know Drew better."

"Sure, I'd love to" I reply. At least now maybe I can figure out why Rose is acting strange.

"It's the curtain all the way in the corner, allow me to escort you ladies" Drew says, offering an arm to each of us.

I reluctantly curl my arm into his and attempt to muster up a smile in his direction.

He leads us all the way toward the far corner of the room and when we arrive, I immediately slip my arm from his and step away. Anything to put some distance between us. Rose has the opposite idea and seems to have doubled her efforts to be closer to him. With his free hand, Drew draws the curtain back and gestures me forward.

"Ladies first" he says.

Stepping past him I notice that this seating area looks identical to the one I had walked into when I first arrived in the VIP section. The walls are lined with plush burgundy couches and a large glass coffee table sits low to the ground. Simple decor, I imagine you wouldn't need much else in a place like this.

I settle myself down on a couch and Rose sits beside me.

Drew settles himself beside Rose.

"Allow me to buy you ladies a drink." He says.

Suddenly, a waiter glides into our room. He is dressed in the same getup as lefty and righty were. The pattern on his collar slightly different.

"I'll have a glass of Mascoto" Rose says to the waiter while giving Drew a flirty smile.

"Marvelous choice darling" Drew says.

Darling? The Rose I know would hate being called darling by a man she barley knows.

I feel something heavy in the pit of my stomach and look up, my eyes locking with Drew's. He is looking at me expectantly.

"I'm sorry, what?" I hastily say, my eyes darting around the room.

"Something to drink for you mamn?" The waiter says from the doorway.

"Um, yes. I'll just have a glass of Mascoto too." I mumble, glancing back down to stare at my hands again.

This is more awkward than I realized. Rose seems to barely notice me over here. Her attention hasn't wavered from Drew since we sat down.

"I'll have my usual" Drew says, nodding at the waiter. He turns his attention back to Rose, effectively dismissing them from the room.

"Tell me about yourself Isabella" Drew says without even glancing my way. His hand moves up to cup Rose's check. She blushes and let's out a giggle.

Something isn't right.

"There's not much to tell really. I'd rather hear more about you." I reply, throwing a toothy smile at him. Now maybe I can get some answers.

"Ask away, I'm an open book" he says with a devilish smirk.

"What line of work are you in?"

"Mergers and acquisitions" he immediately answers. Well that question got me nowhere.

"Drew is very serious about his work" Rose says, finally acknowledging my existance.

"What exactly is it that you aquire?" I ask.

"It really depends on what my client is looking for at the time."

"I'm sure you could come up with an example" I say, goading him to say something, anything specific about himself!

Drew turns his attention to me. "I find rare objects for high profile clients. Isabella, I only wish I could tell you all the details of my business, unfortunately it's just not possible." He says, the remorse on his face almost believable.

"Why is that?" I challenge.

"Oh silly girl, high profile clients usually come hand in hand with NDAs." Drew chuckles, eyes dancing with laughter.

The waiter chose this moment to duck back into our room with our drinks. Sitting down two Mascotos and another wine glass with a blood red substance in it.

I pale slightly when I realize that it's probably not wine in that glass.

"I'd like to toast" Drew begins, raising his glass. "To beautiful relationships, friendships, and beginnings."

Rose takes a large gulp of her drink and sighs, looking up at Drew through her lashes with a dreamy expression on her face.

Wanting to keep a clear head, I opt for a smaller sip.

I nod at Drew and manage to muster an uneasy smile to acknowledge his toast.

Suddenly Rose grabs Drew and brings him in for a lusty kiss. I stare, stunned as they go at it. "Rose, maybe save that for when I'm not here" I say as I take another swig of the Mascoto.

Drew starts to trail kisses down Rose's neck, settling at the base where her shoulder meets. He looks at me over her shoulder as he caresses her skin with his lips. Time stops for me as I watch his teeth lengthen to fangs and sink deep into Rose in one fluid motion. Rose doesn't even seem to register what is happening and throws her head back, moaning out in what sounds like pleasure.

I stand up suddenly, intending to charge forward when the room spins and black spots start to fill my vision.

I fall uselessly back into my seat, my arms and legs are weighed down and I can't muster the energy to move toward Rose.

I watch helplessly as Drew continues to drink from her. She's stopped moving, her hands hanging limp by her sides.

"Ro...se..." I whisper as my eyes start to close.

"Silly girl, the moment you took your first sip, you were mine." Are the last words I hear before I succumb to the darkness...


End file.
